


Confession

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Picnics, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: After Donald breaks up with Daisy, he and Kay K become close. One day, Donald realised he fell in love with Kay K. WIll she return his feelings?
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck), past Donald/Daisy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Confession

Confession

-Alright, you can open your eyes now-Donald Duck spoke as his hands stopped covering Kay K’s eyes.  
-If you say so….  
When Kay K opened her eyes, she was so amazed that her beak dropped. She saw black-and-white blanket with some food, bright green grass of a meadow as well as blue sky with lots of small, white clouds. She looked at her boyfriend and smiled at him.  
-Wow! What a beautiful view, DoubleDuck.  
-Well, just like Stanley Kubrick spent hours to ensure that his picturs were incredible, so did I spent hours looking for a gorgeous place for our date, Kay K-here he gave her a sandwich as he took a bottle of orange juice-we have an antire day to enjoy the view of landscape. 

Six hours have passed since then. Donald Duck and Arianne Konnery were mostly lying on the grass and observing clouds, eating some food as well as talking about their adventures. Now, Konnery was reading „Romeo and Juliet“ while Donald was carving a piece of wood in ordert o create something out of this.  
Kay K is very awesome, he thought as he looked at his friend, at her black, short hair, at her long, toned legs hidden beneath her tight jeans, and at her pink top which revealed her athletic body. I am so happy that I can spend today with her.  
Ever since Donald and Daisy broke up, he and Kay K became closer. Donald enjoyed hanging out with the former mercenary, her mere presence was enough to make him forget about his worries, pain and sadness and put a smile on his beak. At first, their relationship was a mere friendship. They would fight Organisation while working for Agency and occasionaly hang out outside missions, but other than that, it was nothing special.  
However, as one year passed passed, the 1,65 m tall, 31 years old man found himself falling in love with a 1,90 m tall, 26 years old woman. At first he tried to deny it, after his fiasco with Daisy he promised himself that he would stay single forever, he also wasn’t willing to risk ruining their friendship but one day, after Arianne kissed him on his cheek while leaving the cinema, he finally admitted it to himself.  
He was in love. He loved Arianne Konnery. And today he was going to tell her how much he cared about her.  
When Kay K finished reading and stood up in order to stretch her arms, DoubleDuck decided to do it. One chance, now or never.  
-Kay K, can I ask you something?  
She raised her eyebrows, sat on the blanket and looked at him with curiosity.  
-Sure. Go ahead, DD.  
He gulped before he opened his beak and spoke.  
-I….I…Kay K, I want you to know….I..I love you. I love you Arianne Konnery.  
Considering the look of shock on her face, Donald closed his eyes tightly and squizzed his knees with his hands. Damn it, he thought, so this is how he would lose another close person in his life, first his parents died when he was 15 followed by his sister’s disappearance, then he and Reginella had to stay away from each other and now Scrooge got mad at him for befriending Kay K and disowned him (stupid miser, he didn’t like you because of your past while forgetting about his own), and now….  
-Donald?  
He felt her hand touch his hand gently, causing him to open his eyes. Arianne Konnery was now sitting closely to him and looked at him with concern. When he saw her eyes, her large eyes with black makeup staring at him he immediately blushed.  
-Do you really love me, Donald?  
He was so shy that it took him five minutes to say:  
-Yes, I love you Arianne.  
Upon seeing this, the young woman squizzed his hand gently, smiled and spoke:  
-I love you too, Donald. Ever since you helped me leave my past behind, ever since you forgave me and accepted me as your friend, I…I…I developed a crush on you. I need you.  
-So do i.  
And then, before either of them could react, he pulled her closer to him, his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders as their beaks connected.

Later, at evening Huey, Dewey and Louie were suprised when Donald and Konnery came back home, quiet and holding hands. The awkwared silence was broken by Louie:  
-Uncle Donald, are you and Konnery a couple now?  
When they nodded, triplets jumped in joy and shouted:  
-Yes, we knew it!  
And before Donald and Konnery could react, Donald’s nephews pulled them into a tight hug.


End file.
